Without A Doubt
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Set Mid Season 7. Monica And Chandler Celebrate Their Final Valentines Day Before They Officially Become Mr And Mrs Bing. Complete With An Inevitable Run In With Their 4 Friends, Monica's Gift To Chandler, When Harry Met Sally, And A Single Red Rose.


Without A Doubt...

Authors Note...

Guess Who's Back?! Ah Guys I've Missed You! A Whole Month Without Having Your Sweet Reviews Is A Lot! The Reason It's Taken Me So Long To Update Is-

1. I Had A Maths And Science Exam A Couple Of Weeks Ago

2. It Was My Birthday! (Which Reminds Me I Need To Change My Age In My Bio!)

3. I'm Preparing For More Exams In The Next Coming Weeks :(

4. School And Homework :'(

5. Writers Block :D

Anyway I Finally Found Time To Write The Ending To A One Shot I Intended To Have Published By Valentines Day Which Is Like Nearly A Month Ago Now :D Sorry About That By The Way! Anyway, Again, This Is A Valentines Day Monica And Chandler One Shot And It Is Rated M For A Little Scene Further On ;)

I've Chosen To Put The Rating As T For Now Though Cause The M Rated Ones Never Appear In The Friends Library And I Wanna Make Sure You Guys See This! Oh And The Ending Is Kinda Rushed And Improvised Cause I Wanted To Get This Up For You All And I Realised How Long It Actually Was :D Anyway I Hope You All Enjoy And Please Review! Oh And I'll Try Not To Make You Guys Have To Wait So Long For A New Update!

NOTE: RATING WILL BE CHANGED TO M AFTER A WEEK OR SO!

Disclaimer... I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention). I Don't Own The Writing From Friends All The Credit Goes To Marta Kaufman, David Crane And Kevin Bright.

* * *

Chandler sighed heavily upon entering apartment 20 wanting nothing more than to make love to his fiancée after a seemingly endless day of inputting numbers. He'd sat since 8 that morning staring aimlessly at the 4 white walls of his office imagining that evening when he'd finally get home to spend time with his future bride.

Monica.

His gorgeous, loving, sexy fiancée who had, just like him, worked the whole day in order to make up the time they were taking off the following day. She had gotten off 30 minutes earlier than him and would be home a good 10 minutes before him. She'd have their dinner ready and on the table, afterwards they'd both clean up and would finally reside to the couch where they'd cuddle up and watch a film, by the end of the film she'd probably be resting comfortably against his chest both enjoying the post-sex atmosphere. They'd head towards their bedroom repeating the activity neither would ever get tired of before finally falling into a well deserved sleep wrapped in the others arms, the blankets wrapped tightly around them as they anticipated the following day.

February 14th. Or more commonly know as Valentines Day.

He had dreamt about it all day. For the last few days actually, planning the evening and then the whole of their day off down to the last tiny detail even though he knew they wouldn't stick to it. They'd spend most of the day wrapped in the others arms and would finally get up when it became necessary or they'd miss their reservations. Multiple hours later they'd come stumbling back in and would retire once again to their room.

He'd thought of every problem that could arise and had come up with a solution for all of them. Well he thought he'd considered every problem...

Unsurprisingly, their 4 friends were sat around their living room- Rachel, Phoebe and Joey on the couch, Ross in the BarcaLounger, several pizza boxes lying empty in front of them, the tv blaring loudly in the background even though not one of them was paying attention to it.

Not even taking the time to greet them he headed across the room first checking the bathroom, when he found no sign of Monica, he turned towards their bedroom, but still found no sign of his fiancée. Glancing out at the balcony the beauty of New Yorks busy streets overtook his thoughts for a few short seconds before a thought occurred to him.

Stepping into their bedroom he quickly changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, grabbing a spare blanket out the closet before stepping back into the living room. All at once the 4 faces turned to him

"Where are you going?" Ross questioned reaching forward to grab the tv buttons, muting the programme they were supposedly watching.

"Somewhere where I can spend time alone with my fiancée" He snapped harshly heading towards the front door, his annoyance clear to the 4 friends, even Joey.

"Chandler we'd have left if you'd have just asked" Rachel stated, standing and reaching for her purse.

"It's fine" Chandler replied, "Look I'm going to find Mon, just be gone within an hour okay?"

"How'd you know where she went?" Phoebe questioned.

"She's my fiancée" Chandler smiled softly, "We'll see you guys Saturday"

"Tomorrow's Friday" Joey stated.

"See you Saturday" He repeated before finally stepping out the apartment, not saying another word to his friends, only interested in finding and spending time with Monica.

He loved the 4 of them so much, not as much as Mon but still he loved them like family. They were 4 of his most favourite people in the world, again still way below Monica, nothing and no one would ever reach the amount of love he had for her. Maybe one day in the future when they finally had children of their own would they come close, but his love for Monica increases as the days go by, since the first time he'd met her- well maybe a little later on, his love for her had grown.

Ascending the stairs he stepped through the door and out onto the roof- there leaning against the edge of the building, wearing only his blue shirt and a pair of white socks was his fiancée. Her hair blew widely in the crisp February air as she tried but failed to keep it out her face. He stepped towards her wrapping his arms around her as he covered her with the blanket he'd bought.

It had shocked him when Phoebe had asked how he knew where she was. Monica had 3 ways of relaxing and winding down from her busy day of work- the first being anything involving him, from cuddling to having sex. The second was cleaning and the third was seeking solitude on the roof until he returned. He was the only one who knew this about Monica, he actually knew it before London but he honestly had rarely been a part of her winding down back then. He'd really only become the person she depended on entirely for help since they became official.

Before London she'd have usually just cleaned the apartment whether their friends were there or not. She'd have rarely climbed the several flights of steps to the roof and her first way of winding down had not been established till afterwards. Now though he rarely came home to Monica cleaning. He actually was home before her most days so they'd usually go straight to step 1, on the days she got home first though she'd go to the roof before he came up in search of her.

9 times out of 10 after he'd climbed the stairs he'd find her standing in nothing but an item of his clothing- lately she'd taken to wearing one of his shirts, when they'd first been dating it had been the exact sweatshirt he was wearing at that moment.

"Hey" He whispered pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head, squeezing his arms around her tighter.

"Hey" She whispered leaning back into him, clutching the blanket around her body.

"Sweetie, you're freezing" He whispered concern clear in his voice as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up, "How long have you been up here?"

"Not long" She replied softly, "Are they still down there?"

"I told them they have an hour" He explained planting more kisses in her hairline.

"Can we go back down now?" She questioned softly, "I just wanna go to our room and not come out till tomorrow" She whispered, "I want to be able to walk into our apartment at least one night a week to just you" She admitted.

"I know baby me too" He whispered turning her around, hugging her to him tightly placing a gentle kiss to her lips, "Come on- I'll order us pizza, and we'll go watch a movie just the 2 of us"

"I love you" She grinned.

"I love you too" He smiled kissing her lips for a second time, "Now let's go teach our friends a lesson"

* * *

"Come on guys we've gotta go before they come back" Ross stated tapping his foot impatiently as he stood by the front door.

"I still don't get why we aren't seeing them tomorrow" Joey stated as he grabbed the the rest of the leftovers from Monica's lasagne.

"Sweetie, tomorrow Valentines Day" Phoebe explained tapping the top of Joey's head playfully.

"I've got a date tomorrow anyway" Rachel stated emerging from the bathroom, "We going across the hall then or downstairs?"

"I wanna eat this" Joey whined, "Plus I have Die Hard"

"Again?!" Rachel and Phoebe groaned as they all piled into the hall and into apartment 19.

"Gross!"

"I don't wanna see that!"

"Can't you guys wait!?"

"My eyes! My eyes!"

The 4 friends bought out simultaneously upon walking into the apartment coming face to face with Monica and Chandler. Chandler was sat in the BarcaLounger, Monica was sat in his lap straddling him as they kissed passionately. His sweatshirt was lying abandoned on the floor at the base of the chair, the shirt she was wearing was half unbuttoned and the blanket that had previously kept her warm was thrown carelessly across the counter.

"Hey guys" Monica smiled smugly pressing several more sweet kisses on Chandlers lips.

"So you've moved on to having sex in other peoples apartments now?" Rachel questioned.

"Well we couldn't in ours" Monica shot back.

"We'd have left if you'd have asked" Phoebe stated.

"You wouldn't have though" Chandler sighed, "You'd have made up some excuse to stay"

"When has that ever happened?" Ross questioned.

"It doesn't matter when it happened" Monica sighed.

"The point is that it's our apartment and we'd like some privacy from time to time" Chandler explained.

"You weren't actually going to have sex were you?" Rachel questioned.

"Nope" Monica grinned, "We are now though" She smiled jumping up from Chandler's lap, pulling him up with her.

"Don't come knocking cause we won't answer" Chandler chimed in grabbing his sweatshirt and the blanket before following Monica out the apartment and into their own.

"You realise you didn't have to share that with us!?" Ross shouted after them.

"Just warning you!" Monica grinned before kicking the door shut behind them.

"Thought we were gunna order in and watch a movie?" Chandler questioned, "Not that I wouldn't love to have sex with you" He added wrapping his arms around her waist as she locked the door before putting on the chain.

"We will after we've had sex" She replied playfully tugging on his arm as she skipped across the apartment in the direction of their bedroom stopping short of the door, "You want part of your present now?" She questioned.

"Depends what it is" He replied excitedly.

"Sex on the balcony?" She grinned dropping his hand as she stepped into their bedroom appearing again a few seconds later the duvet from their bed in her hands, "Sweetie will you get the pillows?" She questioned sweetly.

"You're actually being serious aren't you?" He grinned collecting the pillows from their bed before following her out onto the balcony.

"Yes" She smiled, "I was gunna give it you tomorrow but I wanna now so" She giggled climbing back in through the window, he watched her skip across the apartment, the half unbuttoned shirt falling off her shoulders as she disappeared into the guest bedroom, appearing once again just a few seconds later with the duvet from the guest bed in her arms.

"You're so amazing" He grinned helping her through the window before gathering her into his arms.

"I know" She giggled in the only way he knew possible before she untangled herself from him dropping the second duvet on top of the other one before changing her mind and switching them, he laughed at her obsessiveness before lifting her into his arms lowering them both onto the blanket, connecting his lips to hers in the process.

"I love you so much, Mon"

"I love you too, Chandler

* * *

"Why can't I have my present now?" She whined as he fed her another bite of pizza. They were both still on the balcony, the duvet from the guest bedroom a plush carpet beneath them, their own duvet wrapped around them both. She was lying between his legs propped up against his chest as he lay propped against the collection of pillows. Their clothes were thrown carelessly in a pile near the window, the empty pizza box lying close by.

"Because" He smirked finishing off the final slice of pizza as he lifted her from his lap, settling her on the blanket beside him before he turned on his side to face her pulling the blanket up and over them both.

"So I just fulfilled your wish of sex on the balcony, twice might I add, and you're denying me of my present?" She giggled, a small moan escaping her lips when his own descended to her breasts.

"Maybe-" He paused biting down on the swell of her right breast, "If we make it 3 times I could work something out" He finished pulling back from her admiring the scarlet ring he'd left on her body.

"You planned this all out didn't you?" She questioned punching his chest playfully.

"Actually no" He smirked, "I'm getting better at this on the spot thinking" He mumbled against her skin biting down on her left breast matching the mark he'd given to her right a few seconds previously.

"We're insanely lucky you're the only one who gets to see my boobs" She groaned as his lips returned to hers.

"Just marking my territory" He whispered his breath making her shiver, "Cold?" He questioned lying his head in the crook of her neck.

"A little" She replied her hands running through his hair.

"Come on let's go inside and watch a movie" He smiled reaching for his shirt, handing it to her.

"Thought you wanted to go again?" She chuckled pulling the shirt around her body.

"There's always tomorrow" He smiled.

"Forever" She corrected kissing his nose playfully.

"Indeed" He grinned copying her action placing a kiss on her nose before pulling on his boxers, "When Harry Met Sally?" He questioned referring to the movie they often found themselves watching when it was just the 2 of them.

"Of course" She grinned, "I lent it to Rach a few weeks ago, could you take all this inside while I go get it?"

"Sure" He smiled kissing her lips softly before they both clambered to their feet, she hastily pulled on her panties and buttoned up the shirt kissing his lips one final time as she clambered back inside and across the hall into apartment 19.

"Only me" She greeted her 4 friends as they all turned simultaneously to face her, Joey pausing Die Hard on the tv, "Rach do you have When Harry Met Sally?"

"Yeah it's in my room, one second" She replied climbing up from the BarcaLounger heading into her room.

"So you weren't joking about having sex?" Phoebe questioned offering Monica some popcorn.

"Nope" Monica grinned taking a handful before casually popping them into her mouth, "Oh and Ross if you're home tomorrow don't look out the window at any point unless me and Chandler are out" She smiled playfully.

"Why?" Ross questioned through a mouth full of popcorn as Rachel returned handing the video to Monica.

"Thanks" Monica smiled, "Balcony sex my dear brother" She grinned throwing the remaining popcorn in her hand at Ross before playfully skipping out the apartment.

"Go Chandler!" Joey shrieked as the apartment door slammed shut.

"Dude that's my sister!" Ross groaned.

"So she finally gave into him then" Rachel laughed.

"It was a present" Monica grinned popping her head back around the door.

"Monica" Ross whined uncomfortably.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to have sex on the couch with my fiancée" Monica teased shrieking when she felt someone come up behind her, "Chandler!" She yelled letting the door swing fully open revealing Chandler in only his boxers to the other 4.

"Yes Monica?" Chandler questioned playfully, "Oh Die Hard" He grinned receiving a stern look from Monica, "Sweetie I'm only joking" He laughed placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You guys are too cute" Rachel smiled.

"Now go have sex" Phoebe added playfully throwing a handful of popcorn at them.

"Mon do we have popcorn?" Chandler questioned looking towards Monica with a childish look on his face.

"I think" She smiled, "If we don't we'll be back" She added addressing the other 4 who were still watching them.

"There's plenty" Phoebe stated offering them the bowl.

"Pheebs!" Joey shrieked snatching the bowl from Phoebes outstretched hands.

"Thanks Pheebs but I think we'll get our own" Chandler chuckled, "Bye guys"

"Bye" The 4 friends chorused as Monica and Chandler returned to their own apartment.

* * *

Monica collapsed utterly exhausted against Chandler's chest, both of them panting breathlessly yet still having enough energy to continue kissing. Their kisses went from heavy and passionate to soft and gentle as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

She whimpered softly when she lifted herself up and off him, missing him inside her already. She slowly lowered herself back down resting against his chest as they both turned back to the tv just in time to see the credits role. As if on cue Chandler let out a yawn, Monica following his lead seconds later.

"Come on let's go to bed" He whispered gazing down at his fiancée to see her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face.

"I'm comfortable" She mumbled sleepily.

"I know baby" He whispered, "Remember what happened to my back last time though?"

"We didn't have sex for 3 days" She groaned as she sat up, pulling him with her, he waited as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, her head resting against his shoulder, before he stood up and carried her into their room.

"I'm just gunna check the front doors locked and all the lights are off" He whispered placing her down on the bed, wrapping the duvet around her body.

"Be quick" She yawned, burrowing into the blanket.

"Kay" He smiled kissing her forehead before leaving the bedroom. The smile on his face remained as he headed towards the apartment door, checking to see if it was locked he added the chain before turning off the only light on in the apartment, the small table lamp next to the couch. He slowly made his way back using the light of the moon shinning through the bay window to guide him.

"You weren't quick" Monica whined when he stepped back in.

"Sweetie I was 20 seconds" He smiled climbing onto the bed next to her and under the duvet. He pulled her towards him, spooning her against his chest as she played with his fingers.

"I know, but I missed you" She whispered softly tilting her head so she could reach his lips.

"I missed you too sweetheart" He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you" She whispered when they pulled away resting her head against the pillows.

"I love you too" He smiled resting his head in the crook of her neck. It was only minutes later when her breathing grew steadier and her hands seized the movement of his. She was sleeping. Soon after, he was too.

* * *

Chandler awoke the next morning when he felt Monica roll over in his arms. Her arms snaked around his torso pulling him closer as she burrowed into his chest. He smiled when he heard her sigh peacefully. They hadn't had a morning alone in what felt like forever. They both worked 6 our of the 7 days almost every week- the only day off they both shared was a Sunday- and they had to share that day with their 4 friends.

He tilted his head slightly burying his face in her hair as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. His own arms tightened around her waist as she shifted her head looking up at him through her lashes, her eyes sparkled in the morning sunshine, so full of love and happiness.

"Morning" She smiled leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"Good morning" He smiled a lopsided grin forming on his face, the smile he had reserved for her, "Happy Valentines Day baby"

"Happy Valentines Day" She grinned as they kissed again, "I love you so much, Chan"

"I love you too, Mon" He whispered against her lips, "I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I'm so lucky to have you"

"Ditto" She smiled pulling away for a few seconds only to return her lips to his in a more passionate kiss.

Their kisses were never rushed, always full of love for one another. Slow, sweet and ever so gentle. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, dancing it around her own as she groaned softly. They both thoroughly enjoyed all the animalistic times they'd spend together- loud, rough yet still full of love, but they both had to admit times like these were by far their favourite.

No words were needed as she pulled him on top of her, never breaking off their kiss. His hands danced across her skin in feather light touches sparking her arousal. Her hands tangled in his hair keeping him as close to her as possible. She whimpered softly when his lips left hers, descending down to her neck. Her arms snaked around his back before finally coming to a rest at the nape of his neck, tracing abstract patterns with her nails causing him to moan softly.

His lips remained gently torturing her neck as he cupped her breasts with his hands, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipples, her parted lips gaped open yet no noise escaped them, neither of them wanted that, instead her back arched towards him, the tiniest whimper falling from her lips, expressing her pleasure to him. Not that he needed it.

His arms slipped underneath her, supporting himself yet bringing her even closer to him. His lips wound a path back to hers, capturing them in a delicate kiss. She cupped his face, twirling locks of his hair around her fingers as he settled himself between her legs.

In that moment nothing and no one else mattered, a scene from a movie would have been near identical, they had no worries, no expectations, no friends who could come barging in at any moment to worry about, just each other and their desire to become one for the first of hopefully many times that day.

He moved ever so slowly, their lips still sealed together, her hands keeping him close, afraid that at any moment the trance could and would be broken. He cradled her in his arms as they both groaned quietly- neither daring to be even a decibel louder. He immersed himself completely inside her pausing for just over a second concentrating more on their kiss before he pulled back, he waited until she grew impatient, her legs wrapping around him trying to pull him back inside her. He finally obeyed and she sighed peacefully, wanting this moment to go on forever.

He continued thrusting in and out at the exact same speed, her hips rocking in time with his, their lips moving in unison, her fingers dancing patterns through his hair. She whimpered when he hit her clit, her back arching off the bed, he took the opportunity to shift his arms, he rested on his elbows his hands joined behind her head as he slowly came to a halt still buried deep inside her.

She smiled into the kiss, knowing he was trying to savour the moment, trying to give her more pleasure. A conversation they'd had soon after they'd started dating suddenly popped into her head and her heart melted just at the thought of it. They'd been lying on her bed with the intentions of just sleeping in the same bed that night, that had changed when the sexual tension had grew too much for either of them. It hadn't been till over a full hour afterwards that they'd actually come together though. He'd spent a whole hour worshiping her body, covering her body with touches and kisses, when she'd gone to touch him, to pleasure him, he'd just simply shook his head and kissed her.

She'd asked him the following morning before he'd left why, he'd simply replied 'Your pleasure is my pleasure', kissed her lips softly and left. That's when she knew she loved him.

"I love you so much, Chandler Bing" She whispered against his lips, pulling away so she could see his face clearly.

"I love you too, my soon to be wife" He smiled resting his forehead on hers.

She matched his smile, running her hands around the back of his head pulling his lips back down to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, completely lost in the moment, drowning in her love for him, thankful that he'd come back through that purple apartment door that day, thankful that they'd always be on London Time.

He watched her, watched the emotions flit across her face, he could read her like a book, he knew she was the happiest she'd ever been all because of him and their relationship, he had no idea what he'd ever do if he lost her, he knew deep in his heart though that he'd never have to find out.

On that thought he resumed his movements, keeping to the slow pace they'd set from the start, treasuring each and every jolt of pleasure she gave him. His tongue playfully pinned hers to the bottom of her mouth causing her to giggle softly, this is what he loved about their relationship- here they were in the middle of their love making on the most romantic day of the year yet they were tongue wrestling, no matter what the circumstance was they were constantly making each other smile and laugh and god how he loved her laugh.

She could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, similar to the butterfly's she felt every time they kissed, just a thousand times more pleasurable. He felt her walls tightening around him and he knew she was fighting to hold off, trying desperately to wait for him, he could see it on her face, in her expressions and her breathing.

"Chan-" She groaned breathlessly her lips brushing against his as she bought out the single silable.

He was beyond words by that point, way to far gone to say anything that would make sense to her. He'd wanted to stick to the same pace until the end, until they'd both witnessed an equal amount of pleasure. His erection however was bordering on painful and he knew she was desperate for her realise. Their movements grew heavier, as she whimpered desperately against his parted lips.

"Chandler- I'm gunna-" She whispered cutting herself off with a quiet groan as she finally let go, her walls collapsing around him. He thrust into her once, twice and on the third time he finally exploded whispering her name blissfully. He ceased all movement again, struggling to keep himself up as he reconnected their lips, kissing her gratefully as they returned together.

She hummed peacefully when he rolled onto his side bringing her with him, ensuring to keep himself buried inside her. Her head rested against his still heaving chest listening to the racing beat of his heart, his head was buried in her hair, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her flush against him.

"I love you" He whispered, his lips just millimetres from her ear.

"I love you" She sighed contently placing a kiss above his heart.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, him still buried inside her, neither wanting to even move, both happy with just lying there for the rest of the day, they'd miss their reservations but noting would live up to Monica's cooking in Chandler's eyes.

Chandler's stomach growling loudly bought them both back to reality. He laughed as he gently pulled away from her, turning her giggles into a tiny whimper.

"How about-" He smiled sitting up to look down on her, "We put some clothes on and go get some muffins from downstairs" He suggested her face lighting up excitedly causing him to chuckle as he leant down to kiss her lips playfully, biting her bottom lip between his teeth.

"It takes effort to get dressed though" She whined her excitement diminishing.

"Just put some pyjamas on" He suggested pulling her up into a sitting position, "As if Gunther would actually care" He chuckled standing up and heading over to their chest of drawers, he rummaged around in Monica's draws before pulling out a plaid pair of pyjama pants with a matching white top, "Here" He smiled throwing them over to her.

"Thank you Sweetie" She smiled bouncing up off the bed and over to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Mon- I'm hungry, get dressed" He whined as his stomach growled again, sounding very much like a dying whale.

"Just getting some underwear" She smirked.

"And here's me thinking you were gunna go commando" He pouted.

"Gotta save something for tonight" She grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips when he groaned with just the thought of her suggestion.

* * *

"Ready?" Chandler questioned as Monica pulled his sweatshirt over her head.

"Yep" Monica smiled taking his outstretched hand pulling it around her shoulder as she took it in her other hand as they stepped into the hall and made their way down the stairs not even bothering to lock their apartment.

"You want a coffee too?" He questioned pressing a kiss to the side of her head, she tilted her head capturing his lips causing them to stumble slightly a few steps from the bottom.

"Maybe we should wait till later" She giggled pressing a final kiss to his lips as they stepped out onto the street, "Chandlerrrr- it's cold! Why did you drag me out!?" She whined.

"Cause we're supposed to spend the whole day together" He smiled sweetly wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You're too sweet" She grinned leaning upwards to kiss him again as they stepped through the door of Central Perk.

"I try my best" He chuckled before noticing their 4 friends sitting on the couch, "Hey guys" He smiled, "2 lattes, and 4 blueberry muffins to go please Gunther" He added addressing the bright, blonde haired man behind the counter.

"Hey" The other 4 chorused as Chandler dropped into the armchair, Monica falling into his lap seconds later.

"You 4 are here early" He stated pulling Monica closer to him.

"We don't all have the luxury of having today off" Ross replied finishing his coffee off, "And on that note I'll be leaving" He added pulling on his coat.

"Wait what day is it?" Joey questioned.

"Friday. Why?" Rachel questioned pulling on her own coat.

"Yep- and I'm late for an audition" Joey replied nonchalantly, "Better come with you guys" He added, "Just give me a minute my coat and script's upstairs" He added rushing out the door.

"So how's your day been so far?" Phoebe questioned playfully as she strummed her guitar.

"Well considering neither of them are dressed-" Rachel smirked.

"Could you not wait until I was out the door?" Ross groaned.

"We're having an awesome day" Monica grinned.

"How many times?" Rachel questioned, laughing wickedly when Ross started to gag on the remains of his coffee.

"You know I wouldn't normally tell you but I've been in a very open mood lately" Monica giggled, "Today- once. The past 24 hours- 4 times, including this morning"

"And the other 3 times?" Phoebe questioned raising her eyebrows as Joey came running back in.

"Twice on the balcony, once on the couch" Chandler replied.

"Nice" Joey smirked in typical Joey fashion.

"Wait, wait! Hold on just a minute!" Ross shrieked, "The couch as in the one we all sit on in your apartment, the one that Nana gave you, the one-"

"Yes that couch" Monica interrupted.

"Okay so are we all agreed the BarcaLounger is mine when I'm at yours?" Ross groaned uncomfortably.

"Ross you are a genius!" Chandler shrieked, "Sweetie, your dear brother has just given me a truly fabulous idea that I'm sure you will love" He smirked.

"And what would that be Sweetie?" Monica questioned playfully.

"Well-" Chandler began observing the look of horror on Ross' face, "It involves me, you- clotheless might I add, on the BarcaLounger-"

"If you don't mind me interrupting-" Monica giggled, "I believe we have already done that- several times" She smirked.

"Do you actually want me to vomit?" Ross groaned as the other 3 laughed hysterically.

"Didn't you walk in on them on the couch?" Phoebe laughed.

"Don't remind me" Ross groaned, "Can we go now please?" He whined.

"This is so much more fun though!" Rachel stated enthusiastically.

"We're going now anyway" Monica smiled climbing up from Chandler's lap heading towards the counter handing Gunther the money they owed.

"What times your reservation?" Joey questioned.

"6" Chandler smiled joining Monica by the counter taking one of the two paper coffee cups and the paper bag holding their muffins, "Ready sweetheart?" He questioned wrapping his arm that held the bag around her waist.

"Yep" She smiled leaning in closer to him, "See you guys tomorrow" She added as they made their way towards the door.

"Bye!" The other 4 chorused watching as the couple stepped out, stopping in the doorway where he kissed her lips lightly, seconds later she was laughing uncontrollably clinging to him as he smiled brightly.

"They're so cute" Phoebe grinned her eyes trained on the spot where Monica and Chandler had just stood.

"They're both happy" Ross smiled, "I've never seen either of them happier actually"

"Is it okay that I'm a little jealous?" Rachel questioned softly.

"I think we all are, Rach" Joey replied before he, Rachel and Ross silently bid their farewells to Phoebe heading towards their respective workplaces, Phoebe just sat humming softly to herself.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner sweetie" She whispered, her warm breath creating a small reaction with the cold February air.

"Thank you for today" He whispered in reply squeezing her hand tightly as they strolled aimlessly around Central Park.

"I love you" She smiled, stopping so she could lean up and kiss him.

"I love you too" He smiled sweetly when they separated.

Wordlessly Chandler stepped away from her crossing over to a stand on the opposite side of the road, she watched from afar as he handed the guy some money before he returned to her side, a red rose clutched tightly in his hand. She hugged him tightly before pressing her lips to his.

They walked the rest of the way back to their apartment in silence, passing an empty Central Perk, admiring the quietness of seeing their normally busy hang out completely deserted.

They wound their way up the stairs finally stopping outside their apartment. She plucked the keys from her clutch, turning them in the lock before they stepped into the warmth and comfort of the home they shared and would share for many years to come- without a doubt.


End file.
